She's My Miko and 3 Pervy Canines
by Raven-2010
Summary: Sesshoumaru, Kouga, & Inuyasha want and fiercely compete for Kag, being pervy they peep at her in the hot spring, Inutaisho pranks & tortures them, Inu gets Jaken drunk on sake, & Jaken asks Kirrara to marry him, comedy pranks romance LEMON Inutaisho/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do Rated R Lemon**

Kouga, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru's competing for Kagome leads to hilarity, Sugimi watches, Inutaisho/Kagome

**She's My Miko And 3 Pervy Canines**

**By Raven 2010 Mar 12 2011**

**Fathers return, Kagome's idea, a pissed off hanyou, and let the games begin**

Kagome would have three pervy stalkers even though she did not know it yet, but she'd catch on soon enough, and then the fun would start, yes she'd become the object of Kouga, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru's affections, obsession, and pervyness. A few weeks earlier the kami's had sent Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father Sugimi back to live the life he had been denied

After yet another exhausting battle that turned out to be with one of Naraku's puppets, instead of the real Naraku, Kagome had and idea, one that she knew Inuyasha would hate, maybe more then she hated Kikyo, and man did that put a smile on her face, Sugimi watched her facial expression and internally laughed his ass off, he knew the little miko was about to bust Inuyasha's balls big time, and could hardly wait to see it

A few days later, Sugimi waited with intense anticipation, and was barely able to keep a straight face "Inuyasha? Kagome said sugary sweet

Kagome had already told Sango her plan, and at the time poor Sango almost peed her pants laughing, Sugimi was biting his lower lip trying to keep from laughing outright, while waiting for the other shoe to drop

"Yeah wench? And why the hell are you being so sickening sweet?

"I have an idea, one that would be very beneficial to us all, especially with our jewel shard hunting, and impending battle with Naraku" Kagome told him

"Yeah like what? Out with it already"

"Well I think we should ask Sesshoumaru, and his group to join with ours, and travel together, we'd be stronger that way" she replied

"Oh goody here it comes" Sugimi thought

"Thank you kami's, this is a true gift" thought Sango

"_**Whaaaaat? **_Lord Bitcmaru" wench are you outta your fuckin mind? Inuyasha bellowed "The ice prince, coldest bastard on the fuckin planet"

"Well ya know, if Sesshy's to cold I could give him a piece, and warm him up" Kagome said sexily to rile him

"You what? hell no, no how, no fuckin way" you hear that wench? It aint never gonna happen, cause I won't let it" Inuyasha bit out

"Awww Inu baby don't be that way, Sesshy needs love to" Kagome teased

"Fuuuuck wench"

"Aw poor little Inu weenu" Kagome ragged

"Crazy ass wench" Inuyasha mumbled "I can't believe this shit" does she realize what the fuck she's getting into? Give him a piece" Inuyasha ranted under his breath then stomped off into the forest

The second he was gone, Sugimi, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome who were already sitting on the ground fell over laughing. Despite the hanyou's objections he was out voted by the others, and to Sugimis humor, Inuyasha, had even gone so far as to offer that Rin, Ah Un, and Jaken could stay, as long as Sesshoumaru didn't

"M, miko I love you t, this, is hilarious" Sugimi commented while laughing

"Thanks Kag's" said Sango

"Yes let us all give t, thanks to the queen" Miroku got out

"Why thank you my adoring fans, I love you one and all" Kagome joked

The following day Sesshoumaru's group, joined Inuyasha's, and Jaken just had to act up "Lord Sesshoumaru must we travel with that red clad vermin? He said referring to Inuyasha

"Vermin huh? I'll give ya vermin, you little ugly green bastard" Inuyasha replied smiling evilly

"No, no, no, you stay away from me half breed" Jaken snapped

With that said and done, with one hand Inuyasha picked the mouthy little green pest up by the scruff of the neck "Yes, yes, yes, your ass is mine now, he he he" Inuyasha taunted

"Jaken?

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru?

"Have fun" he said with a sadistic smile

"Gulp, m, mi lord you can't let him do thi" Jaken started but didn't get to finish

"Here comes the bride, I'm about to skin his hide" Inuyasha teased

"Eeeeeeeee, you let me go" Jaken whined

About a half hour later Inuyasha returned, and without a word sat down, looking innocently angelic, wearing a smile on his face "Inuyasha son of mine" what have you done? Sugimi asked

"Who me? Why nothing dear father"

"Ah huh" Sugimi replied

"Hm, little brother I know you, and I know it is something absolutely vile" Sesshoumaru commented

"Oh alright, ya big babies, I gave the slimy little creep a shampoo, hehehe" Inuyasha responded

"Oh no" Kagome said

"What is it miko? asked Sugimi

"You have no idea how twisted Inuyasha can be" Kagome answered

"Who me? Why Kagsy you wound me" Inuyasha replied using Miroku's favorite punch line

"It's not that I wound you, it is that I know you all to well"

"Yeah but that's why you wuv me" Inuyasha teased

Jaken came back staggering a few minutes after, and from head to toe, he was the ugliest shade of greenish red there was "Inuyasha what the hell did you do to him? Miroku asked

"Just gave him a nice soak in sake, mixed with red berries, he was yammerin so much about red clad half breed, I thought he'd like to be red, but because of his green skin he turned that crappy color, oh well he acts like shit, so now he looks like it to" Inuyasha said with a wicked smirk

"My pup is a sick puppy" Sugimi commented

"What dad? At least I let the little fucker have some fun at the same time, he's good and drunk" ain't he? Inuyasha wisecracked "he may be ugly but he's happy"

"I'm a impy wimpy, and in the morning I'll be gimpy, weeee I'm drunky as a skunky" Jaken sang with slurred speech

"Jaken?

"Yes lord Prettymaru? Lord Sessymaru, I mean lord Sessomaru"

"Jaken? Your drunk" have you no shame? Go to bed" Sesshoumaru ragged, but with a serious face, to mess with Jaken

"Aw, you party pooper" Jaken said then walked over to Kirrara "Hello beautiful? Will you marry me?

Kirrara looked at him like he was nuts, in neko language _**"Eeek, you gotta be kidding, I'd rather marry a dog, oh I think I'm gonna be sick" **_Kirrara said

Sugimi, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Shippou, almost choked laughing "Hey what's so funny, we're only poor dumb humans, you know tell us" will ya? Kagome teased

Sesshoumaru told her what the cat said, then Sango, Miroku, and Kagome cracked up "What? at least I, I'm willing to do the honorable thing, ma, marr, marry her first, and wai, wait till the wedding night" Jaken drunkenly stammered

"Well ain't perverted love grand" Inuyasha joked

"I, I'll have you know that I am an honorable" wait what am I? Jaken tried to guess, then thought for a few seconds, and grabbed his crotch "Oh that's right a male, I'm an honorable male" he said, thump he hit the ground and passed out

"Hm, my retainer a perverted drunk, who would'a thought it" Sesshoumaru added

"Hey Sessh? "Ya better not go to sleep with him around, he said you were pretty" remember? Inuyasha ragged

"Growl" pissed off Sesshoumaru responede

Thump "Owwww, fuck" Inuyasha cursed, when a rock flew out of nowhere and hit him in the head "Sesshoumaru you dick"

"Well pup you did ask for it" Sugimi said

"Dad you dirty rat" Inuyasha replied

"Squeak, squeak" Sugimi replied

**Sugimi's plans, canine competition, 3 pervs, and fun and games**

They had been traveling together for about two weeks, Sugimi took notice of his sons increasing interest in the miko, their territorial stances, and glaring at each other, when Kagome wasn't looking. Kouga who had always made his intentions known, started coming around almost every day

Sugimi was having a ball watching his sons and Kouga all, and plotting how to get the little miko, Sango and Miroku were also enjoying the show. Then it turned into a three way canine competition for one miko, Sugimi, Miroku, and Sango waited every day sat back and watched the fun

"Are you ready for the show Sugimi sama? Sango asked

"Please call me Sugimi" he told Sango and Miroku

"Yes" both said

"You know Sugimi their so busy competing, another male will come along and take her away, while those three are otherwise occupied" Miroku stated

"Ah wiser words were never spoken, and the three of them are far older then you, and yet you have more wisdom then them" Sugimi praised

Sesshoumaru handed Kagome a package, she took it and opened it, then saw a beautiful light blue silk kimono "Oh my god Sesshoumaru, it's beautiful, thank you so much"

"You are welcome miko, I am very pleased that you like it"

"Like it, I love it" she said then hugged, and kissed him on the cheek "Thank you again

"Well Sugimi, one courting canine down, two to go" Miroku said

'Yes but Sesshoumaru will not be so easily beaten, he has excellent taste, and knows well how to please women"

"I agree that kimono he just gave Kagome is exquisite" Sango commented

"Hm, that I think he learned from his father" Miroku stated

"Thank you monk" Sugimi replied

"So that got the prick a hug, and a kiss on the cheek" Inuyasha thought

Inuyasha came back a while later "Oi Kagome? This is for you" he said then handed her a small box

Kagome opened the box, and inside was a pure diamond, the size of a half dollar, in her time it was worth big money "Inuyasha, I cant believe it it's beautiful, thanks" she said kissed him on both cheeks then gave him a hug

"Hehehe, I got two kisses, Sesshoumaru only got one" Inuyasha mentally gloated

"Stinking mutt" Kouga seethed "I'm not gonna be outdone by dog breath" he said to himself

"Miserable thieving whelp" Sesshoumaru thought

About an hour later Kouga came back with a package of his own "Kagome got something for ya, hope you like it"

Kagome accepted it with a smile, after she opened it, inside she saw a gold chain with a small diamond on it, with a matching bracelet, and earrings "Kouga, I don't know what to say, it's breathtaking, so beautiful, thank you so much" Kagome praised

"Thanks Kagome, it isn't as beautiful as you though" he said, that got Kouga not only a hug, but a peck on the lips, he was a very happy wolf

"Oh he's good" Sango said

"Indeed he is" Sugimi rplied with a grin "He will be good competition for Sesshoumaru"

"Fuck, Sessissymaru was bad enough, but Kouga upstaged us both, mangy flea infested wolf" Inuyasha thought "She fucking kissed him on the lips to"

"Damn wolf" thought Sesshoumaru "I could remove their manhood, that would eliminate the competition" and he mirked

"Now the war begins" Sugimi said to Miroku and Sango

"Uh huh" they agreed

"Those three pups are up to something, I am going to follow, watch, and have some fun with them along the way"

"Oh the intrigue, and the suspense builds" Miroku commented

"Why do I just suspect that it's going to be perversion? Sango added

"Precisely what I was thinking" Sugimi answered

Not knowing that they had the same plan, or that each other would be there, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha went their separate ways into the forest, but Sugimi knew that they weren't far away. Kagome went for her annual trip to the hot spring to bathe, and Sugimi decided he was going to have lots of fun with the three scheming canines, though it was their first time doing it he knew exactly what they were up to

After they were gone "Let the fun, and games begin" Sugimi said while rubbing his hands together in happy anticipation "See you later" he said and was gone

Kagome arrived at the hot spring, set her bathing supplies down, removed her clothes, set them aside, then slipped into the water, she submerged herself under the water, then emerged a few seconds later, put shampoo in her hair, and began to lather it. Unknown to the poor unsuspecting miko three pairs of eyes were intensely staring at her form, and yet another pair were glued to them

As Inuyasha watched her, he was so hard his manhood was throbbing, Sesshoumaru and Kouga however were more not much better off "Oh gods this is just tooo easy" Sugimi thought

**Kouga**

While Kouga crouched he couldn't take anymore, he pulled out his shaft and began stroking it up and down, he increased his strokes to a fevered pitch, within minutes he was ready to release, and sweet mindless bliss overtook him, when he was about to come, using his powers Sugimi made the roots of the tree he was under reach up, and wrap around his length

The poor confused wolf stifled a startled scream that threatened to escape his mouth, he swallowed hard, full of fear more then anything else he did not want Kagome to catch him, while the tree roots held him in place, he silently prayed that no one would find him in this humiliating position

"Hey? Let go you sons of bitches" Kouga said "Oh I'm gonna lose my manhood, then I'll have to sit and pee like a girl"

**Sesshoumaru**

Sesshoumaru finally gave in to his tormenting urges, and had to relieve them before he lost his sanity from the tightening, building pressure within him, as he neared his end, Sugimi could hardly wait, just when it started Sugimi used his powers to make miniature, but very irritating land crabs crawl up his private parts, itching as they went

"You little bastards, I will kill every last one of you slowly" Sesshoumaru said in a barely audible voice, while squirming from the itching

"Hm, Inuyasha I have something special in mind for you" Sugimi thought smiling evilly

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha was a different case, for the simple reason, that of all places to hide he chose doing it perched in a tree, making him prey to a worse fate then Kouga, and Sesshoumaru, handed to him by his father. Inuyasha vigorously worked his length, his orgasm began, with his power's Sugimi made him fall face down off the tree branch, he landed his length hanging out, which was soon covered with mad stinging demon spiders

Inuyasha like Kouga did not want Kagome to know he was there, and what he was doing, under any circumstances, he knew Kagome would sit him straight to hell, plus he'd never see ramen again, if he lived that is

"You fucking bitches, get off, it's my dick, not yours" Inuyasha cursed

The pissed off spiders swiftly wrapped the seething, annoying hanyou in their webs until he was cocooned from head to toe, so fast that he hadn't even gotten chance to attempt an escape. Sugimi who up until manage to remain absolutely silent and stifle a laugh, while tears ran down his cheeks, unable to hold back anymore, erected a barrier and let it all out

"Oh gods I have not had this much fun in years" Sugimi said

Sugimi quickly beat a hasty retreat back to the camp site, where once he was there he took his place sitting beneath, and with his back up against a tree, and hands folded behind his back, lounging looking innocent, and unknowing of the prior events. He told his two cohorts Sango, and Miroku what had taken place, they almost died laughing

Inuyasha came back an hour later, walking with his legs spread apart, Miroku could not resist "Inuyasha my friend what happened? Are you in some kind of distress?

"Ah it's nothing, just had a little accident is all"

"Do tell" Miroku coaxed

"Tell what ya dumb monk, I told you already, now drop it" will ya? Inuyasha barked

"Inuyasha my friend there's no need to keep secrets, your male and you have urges"

"Miroku ya need to wash you perverted brain"

"Funny you should mention perversion, when I wasn't having any perverted thoughts" is there something we should know? Do you have something to tell us? If so please do" Miroku said with a devious smile

Inuyasha turned as red as his clothes "Gulp, ah, I um, I ain't got nothing to tell monk, so shut it" Inuyasha retorted then took off like a bat out of hell

"I'm a monk, I can help you repent" Miroku said to his retreating form, they all laughed

**Subtle peepers, and hentai's**

Wanting to be around Kagome, Kouga joined, and had begun traveling with the group, which pissed off the Taisho brothers to no end, and endlessly thrilled Sugimi, poor Kagome still had no idea what was going on, and this made it easier for Sugimi's torture the letches fun, and games

Kagome bent over, and Inuyasha was enjoying the lovely view of her cute round little ass, he loved and was fantasizing how he'd love to playfully give it love bites, Kouga trying to be inconspicuous, casually strolled by to get a good look, then a foot came out tripping him

"Hey? Mangy mutt" Kouga insulted

"Stupid wolf" Inuyasha retorted

"Psychotic Inu bitch"

"Bitchy she wolf" Inuyasha replied grinning

They did it in low voices so Kagome wouldn't hear,, but Sugimi sure did and was enjoying it, Sesshoumaru strolled over and banged their heads together so fast no one but Sugimi noticed it, the two glared at him with murder in their eyes, Sesshoumaru showed them his acid whip and ended that non vocal threat

"I'll kill you" the two muttered

"Really? I think not" Sesshoumaru replied, then swiftly thumped them over the head knocking them out

"Hey what happened to Inuyasha, and Kouga? Kagome asked after she turned and saw them seemingly sleeping

"Well Inuyasha's out" happy Sango stated "Which means we'll get a break from his nagging for a while"

"For once I am the one innocent of lechery" Miroku said smiling

"Miko let me help you with the cooking, I shall get the water for you" Sesshoumaru offered

"Thank you Sesshoumaru" Kagome answered

"I shall return momentarily"

As Sugimi watched his unconscious youngest son he thought "Ah pup I have something special for you" then smiled evilly "Hm now to wait for the opportunity to present it self" it seems out of all three pups Inuysasha was his favorite victim

Later that day, Sugimi decided he'd have some fun first before unleashing his deviltry on Inuyasha, he waited, Kouga went and got a bucket of water for Kagome to cook with, when the unsuspecting wolf returned Sugimi made him trip, Kouga landed on his back, and at the same time got drenched with the water he'd gotten from the icy cold river, sending a chill throughout his heated body, and quickly relieving his arousal

"Ha, ha, ha stupid wolf" Inuyasha razzed

"Stinkin, brainless, impotent, nutless mutt" Kouga replied

"Talking about yourself again" Inuyasha retorted "Damn we're sick of hearing about you"

"Ah shut up, and go love yourself" Kouga said and smiled wickedly

"Ooooooooo" Miroku, Sango, Sugimi, and even Sesshoumaru responded

"Whoa Kouga, good one" Kagome exclaimed

"Can't, that's your job wolf crap" Inuyasha retorted

"You should know" your up to what five times a day now?

"Shut up Kouganna" red faced Inuyasha said, got up then ran into the forest

"Shit and I just said that to fuck with him" Kouga said "Hah never thought it was true, damn

"Our Inuyasha has been a busy boy" Miroku commented

"One pup down, and two to go" Sugimi thought "I'll save Inuyasha for last"

Sugimi sat back scheming, trying to decide what could he come up with for Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru was staring intently at Kagome waiting like a hawk, then the moment he was waiting for arrived, he wouldn't have Inuyasha who was hiding from shame, or cold still furious Kouga in his way, Kagome slipped away from camp to go bathe, unaware she was being followed

Sesshoumaru hid in the bushes waiting for her to get into the water, she stripped, and as she got into the water he was relishing every luscious, sensuous, curve, Sugimi hidden and within his barrier watched, he put a spell on Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru Started to become aroused, only this time the second he did his manhood became unbearably itchy, and the more the arousal, the itch increased, it became so intense, and intolerable, Sesshoumaru finally had to give up his miko watching, and left holding his manhood trying to suppress the itching, hoping to rid himself of it he then headed for the cool waters of the river

"I love my work" Sugimi thought "Now for pup number three, the best saved for last, even though it'll bring war, it'll be funny as hell"

Sugimi innocently went back to camp, happy as a kid in a candy store, Inuyasha came back "Hey mutt face done lovin yourself for the day? Kouga wisecracked

"Fuck you ya she wolf bitch, posing as a bastard" Inuyasha said

"Awww poor little Sheyasha" Kouga answered to rile the hanyou, and it did "Is your kimono to tight dear?

"Alright, enough already you two" Kagome said

Kagome gave Inuyasha some cranberry juice that she had brought from her time to drink, Sugimi's mind was reeling with joy for this golden opportunity now given him, as soon as Inuyasha took it and was about to take a sip, Sugimi used his powers to make Inuyasha slip and start to fall forward, when he did the cranberry juice went all over Kagome turning her clothes red, but they weren't her old clothes anyway

"Oh crap, K, Kagome I, I'm sorry" please don't kill me? Inuyasha pled, nervously while stammering

"It's ok Inuyasha, it was an accident, I'll just take another bath, no biggie"

Kagome gathered her things, and made her way to the hot spring, after taking off her clothes she went into the steaming water, she sat with her back against the rocks, eyes closed relaxing. Inuyasha not wanting to waste an unexpected, perfect opportunity followed and Sugimi pretended to go on patrol a few minutes later and followed his pup, as usual Inuyasha hid perched in a tree, spying on Kagome

"Oh gods this is to easy" Sugimi thought

Sugimi waited and let some time pass, then sensed Inuyasha's overwhelming arousal begin to overtake him, and knew that he'd need to relieve it soon, and Sugimi did not have to wait long. With his length in hand Inuyasha began the process, just when it was about to reach it's peak, Sugimi made the branch snap dropping the unsuspecting Hanyou, hearing the snap Kagome opened her eyes and looked up

What she saw next made her eyes widen in shock, Inuyasha falling with his length still in hand, falling into the hot spring, her hot spring, shock, and disbelief filled her, when she regained her composure "Inuyashaaaaaaa, you hentai, pervert, when I get my hands on you"

"Ah death by miko, I can think of no better way for him to go" Sugimi said to himself

As Inuyasha struggled, with trying to get his shaft back inside his hakama, get out of the water, and escape an enraged miko, all while Kagome glared murderously at him, sent a shiver down his spine. Inuyasha staggered, and tripped as he made his way to the hot spring bank, ashamed, and refusing to look at Kagome, when he did make it up onto the bank

"Sit, sit, sit" she yelled landing him face down in the mud "Just what the hell did you think you were doing? You of all people, Inuyasha you're the last one I would'a expected this from, sit, you're a thousand times worse then Miroku, geez, sit" Kagome screamed

Without turning to look at her "Um, I, ah, you see, I" Inuyasha could not form a sentence to save hi own life

Kagome who had dressed at warp speed, was hell bent on murdering a certain hanyou, as she stalked toward her intended victim, he actually shivered with fear, she let him regain an upright position, he ran toward camp, a fatal mistake on his part, Kagome was right behind him, in her rage she was exceptionally fast, and he did not lose her like he thought he would

"Inuyasha get back here you pervert, I'm not done with you yet, get back here you dirty peeping hentai dog" Kagome said

"Eeeeeeeee, no, no, no, if you think I'm gonna stand still while you kill me, your crazy wench"

"You gotta stop sometime" she said

Sugimi was in heaven watching the events taking place "Dumb pup in a tree of all places, you just make it to easy" he thought

Panting, and to tired to go on, Inuyasha came to a hault just inside their camp site, and that was his worst mistake, that and standing with his back turned to a revenge wanting miko, in the blink of an eye. Kagome had his hakama, fundoshi and all pulled down around his ankles, and as he stood there hanging out in all his glory for all to see, shocked looks, then peals of laughter greeted the now red faced hanyou

"There now how do you like it? You peeping pervert" Kagome said while smiling evilly

"Kags what did he do that was so pervy? Sango asked

"No, no, no, Kagome, and it's none of anybody else's business" Inuyasha said

"He was perched sitting on a branch hiding in a tree, watching while I bathed" Kagome said

"That's not so bad" Miroku said

"Oh it gets worse" she replied

"How so? Miroku inquired

"The tree branch snapped, I looked up, and there was Inuyasha falling down toward the water, with little Yasha still in his hand, it seems that he had been as Kouga called it loving himself"

"Hey? it ain't little" Inuyasha yelled, feeling insulted

"M, Mutt face, y, you stupid prick, beating off up in the fucking tree, of all places" Kouga managed to say between laughs

"Yooou bastard" Inuyasha hollered then lunged for Kouga

"Yuck, get the hell away from me, go wash your hands, I ain't letting some guy who's been yanking his snake, touch me, without washing first" Kouga said, while backing away from the furious hanyou

"I'll yank fucking your neck" Inuyasha threatened

"I cannot believe it somebody's worse then Miroku, I never thought I'd see the day" Sango commented

"Little brother how could you? Sesshoumaru said, feigning his own innocence "You have no respect" he said enjoying Inuyasha's humiliation "Well at least you were respecting yourself in the tree"

"Up yours Sessblowjobmaru" Inuyasha slammed

"Foul, disgusting, we have no wish to hear of your pastimes" the others almost choked laughing "Did you remember to swallow? You know washing your mouth out before eating food, is best after indulging in such activities" Sesshoumaru taunted

"Well, well, well, my perverted little puppy, damn I miss all the good stuff" Sugimi's deep baritone voice was heard

"Oh gods no, not dad, not now, somebody please kill me now" Inuyasha said

"Now, now horny little pup, but I must ask" why in a tree of all places? Sugimi casually asked with an almost playful tone, and that bugged Inuyasha even more

"Come on mutt face, don't be shy, ya weren't to shy to spy on my Kagome" Kouga taunted

"Shut up wench" Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha honey? Kagome said just to sweetly

"Oh shit" He replied keeping his back to everyone, while cringing

"You owe me big time sweetie" Kagome told him

"Ahhh crap" Inuyasha fearfully replied, still keeping his back to the others "It was Naraku he must have possessed me, and I didn't know what I was doing, I don't remember anything"

"Bull, cough, Shit" Sugimi said, faking a cough

"He doesn't remember, but stayed to love himself in the tree, then tried to escape when caught" Kouga teased "_**Lovin in the tree, lovin in the tree, because down below he was feeling a certain feeling itchy" **_Kouga sang

"Inexperienced, lecherous, virgin" Sesshoumaru razzed

"Shut up ass lickers" Inuyasha snapped, and was answered with laughs instead of insults

Without a word Sugimi quietly handed Kagome a vial of clear liquid, then with his hand motioned for her to pour it on Inuyasha, Kagome had to have one last hurrah at the same time, she sat Inuyasha, after he did a face plant, she quickly poured the potion all over him, when he managed to get out of his own created crater then stood up ready to rip into Kagome

As he stood fixing his clothes, they suddenly felt like they were getting tight, and before he knew it his hakama was shrunk looking like mini shorts, and his haori was short sleeved, the hem of it above his belly button, the poor stunned hanyou stood at first afraid to move for fear of what was left of his clothes ripping off, leaving him naked for all the world to see

"Eeeeeeek" how? What? Why? When? Inuyasha got out "Ah fuck it" he said and ran, then the sound of ripping cloth was heard

Miroku could not resist torturing Inuyasha "Young lady will you bear my child

"Woman go put some clothes on" Sesshoumareu razzed

"Bitches" Inuyasha yelled back while running

When Inuyasha was gone out of sight "Father you are truly wicked" Sesshoumaru commented

"Who me? I'm just a caring father, and I wouldn't do it if I did not care" Sugimi said with big puppy dog eyes

"Miko do you feel avenged now" Sesshoumaru asked

"More then" Kagome answered

"Do you think he'll ever be the same? Miroku inquired

"Don't worry Inuyasha's a ramen fiend, when he gets hungry enough he'll come back" Kagome stated

"If Inuyasha ever tries that on me, he'll meet hiraikotsu the hard way" Sango said

**Moonlight meeting, a night to remember, the howl, and shocked canines**

Late that night Kagome snuck off for a walk, she made her way deep into the forest, when she found her spot she stopped, and stood in front of a tree, she tilted her head back and looked up into the moonlit star filled sky, enjoying that and the gentle warm breeze. She was happy to be there without a certain pervert shadowing her, Kagome was so lost in thought that she was virtually oblivious to everything around her,

Suddenly a long pair of strong arms snaked around her from behind, pulling her against a hard muscular body, at first she stiffened from the surprise, he was so strong, and so gentle at the same time, he buried his nose in her hair and deeply inhaled her scent, Kagome felt a shiver go down her spine

**Lemon starts**

"Do not move miko" his deep voice commanded just above a whisper, she obeyed

"Miko he calls me, but the only ones" Kagome thought, then lost her concentration

His hands slowly made their way up to her ample bosom, gently cupping them in his large warm hands, and began kneading them, they slowly, and torturously felt their way down over her body, her waist, to her hips, and thighs rubbing up and down them, then around to her ass, stopping ,and lingering at each destination they hit, feeling and, massaging, then back up again, returning to where they started from

While his soft lips explored her neck, he pulled the top of her silver white kimono, the one he'd anonymously left her as a gift back, Kagome felt his hands slip inside and reclaim her luscious mounds, his left arm stayed around her, while his left hand continued to hold her right breast, She felt his right hand journey down south, then traveled between her legs, it moved back and forth hitting her sweet spot over and over

"Who are? She started to ask, but was cut off by

"Tilt your head back miko" he instructed

He took her lips with his in a hungry, passion filled, searing kiss which she swiftly melted into, and that's when she felt his hot tongue enter her mouth, and once in it quickly began exploring. Kagome felt a rush of heat run through her body, then the unbearable tightness within, the dam was ready to break, Kagome removed her hands from his hips, then put them against the tree to brace herself, she wanted to scream when it hit

"Mmmmmmmm" was all she was able to get out because his lips refused to release hers, she exploded like a bomb

She threw her arms backward around his neck and began grinding her ass against his manhood, while riding out her first male given orgasm to it's end, it took a while and when it ended she went limp against his body, and that's when she noticed something long, thick, and hard poking her and mentally gulped, he pulled back ending their kiss

"Did you enjoy it miko? I hope you are pleased? He asked teasingly

His voice seemed strange and familiar to her at the same time due to the fact that he had slightly altered it, so that he could have the fun of surprising her, and then seeing the look on her face when she faced him

"Yes I did immensely, but more, I want more" she said, then turned around in his arms to face him "Gulp, Su, Sugimi, you" It's you? But your voice" Kagome said

"Yes little miko I changed it because I wanted to surprise you"

"You sneaky dog" she teased then lightly smacked his chest

"Yes he's your dog, if you'll have him" Sugimi replied

"I wanted a dog, and now I have one"

"Woof" so you accept me then, I am well pleased, I have wanted you for quite some time now" Sugimi told her

"Hey is that a secret extra sword your carrying there, or are you just happy to see me? Kagome teased

"He is happy to meet you, as I am to see you" do you fear his size little one?

"Not fear, but he is enormous" she replied

"Do not fear, I know you are untouched, and know what to do, I promise you will feel no pain" Sugimi promised "You stated that you wanted more, now I shall give it to you"

He undid her obi, then took her left nipple into his mouth gently suckling like a pup, then repeated his affections to the right one "Oh Sugimi"

He could feel his beast surfacing ready to take over, but one would not rule the other, on this special night both would equally share their miko, Kagome explored his god like body with her hands, he felt her nimble fingers untie, then open his haori, her hands slide over his chest, and around to his back, while his that were inside her kimono took hold of her ass, feeling kinky Kagome licked his nipples

"Miko yes" when he felt one of her hands reach into his hakama and grip his manhood "Mmm that feels good" and at the same time felt her other hand massaging his balls through his hakama he lost all control "Mi, miko, ooo your killing me, need"

Hearing that Kagome untied, then pulled down his hakama, Sugimi's eyes glowed red, his cheek stripes went jagged, in a flash Kagome was naked, and he was out of his clothes, before she could draw her next breath he kissed her, laid her on her back atop the bed of moss there, he perched between her legs, and rubbed the tip of his shaft slowly up and down over her pearl, just when she was about to orgasm Sugimi thrust in

Both gasped at the first time to pleasurable feel of one another, Kagome grabbed his ass and held on _**"Sugimiiiiiii" **_she screamed while she came so hard it soaked his shaft, he kept moving _**" Yes, yes, yesss**_" Kagome cried out and kept coming again and again

"Growl, mine" He said in a deep possessive tone

"Sugimi please harder? He happily obliged

"My miko"

A long time had passed, and he'd given her many releases, but his own end was nearing, and he wanted her with him, so he positioned himself so he'd slide over her nub with every stroke, and at the same time started kissing her hard turning them both on even more, but when she plunged her tongue into his mouth, it made his need more intense, and he moved with inhuman speed' he got his wish as both began exploding together

Sugimi quickly pulled away from the kiss, then swiftly sunk his fangs into the pulse point of her neck on the left side, she grew fangs bit into his neck, and after tasting each others blood in seconds she transformed, and Sugimi had his new Inu miko mate, then he let out a howl that filled the forest, signaling his newly mated status

"_**Oh dear gods Sugimi yesssss"**_

"_**Kagomeeeee" **_when they finished, Sugimi looked down into her eyes with loving intensity "I love you mate" he said

"I love you to my big sexy Inu" she replied "Wanna play horsy?

"What is this horsy game you speak of? He asked, while she kissed his neck, driving him nuts

"Let me show you" Kagome said with a smirk

In no time Sugimi was on his back being ridden by a very amorous, lusty, miko "I very much like this game called horsy" he commented

"My gods I don't think I will ever be able to get enough of you" she complimented "How could any woman?

"_**Ahhhhh" **_both cried out in release

"Now miko I shall teach you a game called fetch"

"Hah/? Fetch what? She asked

And swiftly learned what it was when she found herself on her hands and knees with Sugimi behind, and plunging into her again "This is fetch, I threw my bone and you have caught it" he teased and nipped her neck

He licked her mating mark _**"Oh Sugimi**_" she said with he release

"Please lay on your back mate? She asked

"You little minx" he teased

Sugimi did as asked with her back facing him Kagome sat on Sugimi straddling his hips, he leaned forward and playfully nipped her ass, not expecting it she eeped slightly, he then reached up and fondled her breasts. Wanting to both torture, and send him into a frenzy of need, she moved back and forth, the feel of her nether lips stroking his shaft, and the sight of her derriere moving back and forth made him insane

It was unbearable "Kagome please? He his voice filled with need

"Please what mate? She teased

"Growl, damn it woman you know wha" he started, then swiftly felt himself being sheathed within her once more "Ooooo yes" he said and arched his back "H, harder Kagome"

"Gimi it feels sooo good"

"Don't stop, more" he said in a feral, and latched onto her hips, then thrust upward

"_**Su, Su, sugimi"**_

"_**Yes my miko, yesssss" **_They continued making love for hours

**Lemon ends**

Sugimi's mating howl was heard waking up, shocking, and snapping to reality three particular canines, and three handsome faces turned stark white, their eyes widened, hearts nearly stopped, and at the same time all three gulped, and gasped in total disbelief

"It can't be" you don't think? No it couldn't be" Inuyasha said in a panicky voice

"He wouldn't" Sesshoumaru said "Would he?

"Nooooo, not my Kagome" Kouga commented

"He took my" they started to say but never got to finish

"Ah shut up you three brats, before I murder you" Sango warned after being woke from the best nights sleep she'd had in days

Miroku woke up why are you three awake? And why are you whining? He asked

"The howl woke us up" Inuyasha answered

"What howl are you talking about? An indignant sleepy Sango asked

"A mating howl, and it was father" Sesshoumaru explained

"He mated, he, he" Kouga stammered but couldn't finish, shock clearly written across his face

"Mated? but who? Curious sleepy Miroku asked

"Look around" who's missing? Inuyasha replied

They looked around "Kagome, and Sugimi" both said simultaneously

"My miko" Sesshoumaru said

"My Kagome" Kouga, and Inuyasha whined

"You mean while you three fools were competing for, and practically killing each other over Kagome, Sugimi wasn't trying and now has her? Th, that's tooo good, hahaha" Sango got out and laughed

"Gee thanks for nothin" Inuyasha said

"I knew it you three were so occupied with out doing each other, Sugimi sama swept her off her feet" Miroku added

"Kagome" why Kagome? All three canines said in unison "Oh no fair"

"Awww poor puppies" Sango teased

**Enter the new mates, naughty Inuyasha, and the consequences of bad jokes**

Morning arrived, then Sugimi, and Kagome returned, all eyes were glued to the newly mated pair "Congratulations" Miroku, and Sango greeted

"Lucky bastard" Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga said in unison

"You snooze you lose pups" Sugimi said while smiling evilly

Of course Inuyasha could not resist, or hold his wicked little tongue "Hey pop I can borrow Kagome 3 days a week now" Smack "Ow"

"Do you wish to live? Sugimi asked, while smacking Inuyasha upside his head

"_**Whaaaaaaat? **_Inuyashaaaaa" Kagome screeched

"Happy funeral baka" was heard from everyone else

In a flash Kagome turned into a beautiful silver white Inu, wearing a big devious doggie grin, then licked her lips as if eyeing a big juicy steak, and stalked forward "Ohhhhh shit, I didn't know she could do that" fearful Inuyasha said

"Woof, woof" Kagome barked then snapped her jaws

"You wished to borrow my mate, well now you have her, enjoy" Sugimi said with a wicked glint in his eyes

Inuyasha gulped "Oh, oh" he said then ran "Dad you can't do this, you gotta stop her, I'll be good from now on, come on we're family"

"This is what happens to bad puppies, and are the consequences of bad jokes" Sugimi razzed

"Daaaaaaad" Inuyasha screamed while running

**In Inu language**

Kagome

"_**Get back here Inuyasha, you said you wanted to borrow me, now show me what for"**_

Sugimi

"_**Don't eat to much meat mate, he might give you indigestion"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Be a good chew toy little brother, hehehe"**_

Kouga

"_**Hey Kag give him a bite for me"**_

Bastaaaaards" Inuyasha yelled "Yeeeeeeow" was heard "ow, ow, dear kamis, enough already Kagomeee"

After 3 hours Inuyasha came back, and his own joke was about to buy himself a death sentence "Wow dad Kagome gave me some, horny wench she nearly broke my damn back, I see why you mated her, it's ok pop I'm willing to share"

"Growl" Sugimi was about to nail Inuyasha

"I gave you what, you dog eared little dick head" Kagome bellowed "I'll give you something"

"No mate I cannot let you" Sugimi said "Come son I think you've had enough for one day, and the rest of us are tired as well"

Kouga, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Sango knew the shit was about to hit the fan, and were almost choking trying to keep from laughing, oh yes Sugimi was just being to damn nice, and arrogant, cocky Inuyasha was to blind to see it, or that something was coming

"Dad you mean your not gonna kill me?

"No Inuyasha I think Kagome did more then an excellent job of that" Sugimi replied

"Just be good for the remainder of the day" will you?

"Sure, thanks pop, I will"

The next second Inuyasha was in a headlock in Sugimi's vice like grip, he had a real unforgettable treat for his bad little puppy, still holding on to a squirming hanyou, using his orb Sugimi was gone in a flash of light, when they had disappeared from sight the group broke out into peals of laughter

"Oh holy fucking shit, I, I'm glad I'm not m, mutt face right now" Kouga managed to comment through laughs

"Hehehe, yes b, because father has a very sick, twisted s, sense of humor" Sesshoumaru choked out

"P, poor bastard I almost feel sorry for him, almost but n, not much" Miroku got out between laughs

"Well you know what they say every dog has his day, I guess Inuyasha's having his" Kagome said "A bad dog's day"

When they returned Sugimi who was floating 3 feet off the ground, and dropped Inuyasha on his butt, what the group saw next shocked them beyond words, and gasps filled the area, there sat Inuyasha bald not one hair left on his head, even his ears had been shaved clean, Inuyasha's face was flushed white with shock, and disbelief

"H, he took it all, there, there's nothing left" Inuyasha said as he felt his ears and head, then took off into the forest

"Oh my gods" they all said in one breath

"What Inuyasha doesn't know, because he's never been told, is that because of his Inu blood after a few days his hair will grow back, as if it had never been cut" Sesshoumaru told the group

"Hehehe and that is half the fun, Ah the little weasel will find out for himself" Sugimi said

They had successfully destroyed Naraku, three months later Kagome learned she was pregnant with twins a boy, and girl, Inuyasha found out "Oh great two more little Sesshoumaru's running around" Inuyasha wisecracked

"Or still worse little brother" Sesshoumaru said

"Yeah like what? What could possibly worse then that?

"Two you's running around" Sesshoumaru replied with a smirk

"Hey? Inuyasha whined

Because 1 month of youkai pregnancy equaled 3 human months, Kagome would only be pregnant for three months, Kagome and Sugimi's pups were born, the boy was named Maru and was identical to his father in every way, the girl was named Sakura and was a combination of both parents

6 months old the pups were the size of one year olds, and just as smart, one day Inuyasha decided to have some fun, during lunch he grabbed Maru's fish, Sakura lunged and latched on to Inuyasha's wrist with her little fangs, Maru bit and hung onto Inuyasha's butt cheek with his fangs

"Ooooow, let go ya little mutts" Inuyasha yelled, Maru growled "Ow get em off, get em off" Kagomeeeee?

"Awww how cute their teething" Kagome teased "hehehe"

"Teething, ow, my ass, come on make the two flea bags let go" Inuyasha screeched

"Little brother you started it" did you not? Sesshoumaru happily added "It is good to see my little sister defend her brother, hm and it seems they do have fathers temper, hehehe"

"Inuyasha you know what they say" Sugimi said

"No enlighten me sensei" Inuyasha said sarcastically "What do they say?

"Never steal a hungry dog's food" Sugimi answered, Maru and Sakura let out two little doggie laughs, while still hanging on

Kagome and Sugimi took the twins through the well to see her family, Inuyasha went with them, Kagome unleashed her deadly plan, she gave Buyou her cat demon catnip, and for once the cat was the tormentor. Buyou got long overdue revenge

Buyou started by biting Inuyasha's butt "Ow" what's with this damn cat? Inuyasha yelled

Sugimi and Kagome's family immensely enjoyed watching Inuyasha getting tortured, and being chased by a little house cat, especially when Buyou climbed up on, and hung on to Inuyasha's back, then rode him like a horse

"Wee kitty ride the doggie" Kagome ragged, Sugimi, and Kagome's family couldn't hold back anymore and laughed their asses off

"Ohhhhh I should'a stayed home" Inuyasha whined


End file.
